King Arthur
Birth Arthur was born to a family of assassins in England to Uther and Igraine, though the year is unknown. He learned many dishonorable tactics completely unfit of a king, and had no idea he was the one destined to pull the sword from the stone. His sister was Morgan. Merlin's Training As Merlin passed through Arthur's town, the two met and Merlin saw great potential in Arthur. Arthur was willingly "Kidnapped" by Merlin, who proceeded to train him in swordsmanship and fighting as a knight. The two fought and trained every day for six months. Sword in the Stone After Merlin thought that Arthur was good enough at killing people with a sword, Arthur went to the town square to where Caliburn was in the stone and pulled it out. As soon as he did, everyone around him turned on him to attempt to kill him so they could become king, but Arthur quickly cut them all down. Within five minutes, the whole town of 200 people was dead, with only Arthur and Merlin remaining, and the two travelled to Camelot, where Arthur was declared king. Lancelot The day Arthur became king, he met a traveling knight named Lancelot outside of his castle. Thinking he was an intruder, Arthur attacked him, but since Lancelot was unarmed, he picked up a stick and fought Arthur with that. Despite Arthur wielding Caliburn, Lancelots fighting expertise was too much, and wielding only a stick off the ground he easily defeated Arthur in combat. The two then fell madly in love, and Arthurs first act as king was legalizing gay marriage so that the two could get married. The two became the first two knights of The Round Table. Gawain and the other knights Gawain was a gay knight and a horny bastard, who, upon hearing of the legalization of gay marriage in Camelot, made a pilgrimage there. After a long fight with Lancelot, Gawain proved himself worthy and married both Arthur and Lancelot, and became the third knight. This essentially repeated for every other knight. Lady of the Lake Once the Round Table was assembled fully, they quickly brought peace to Britain by destroying all the bandits and prepared for their war with the surrounding countries in six months time. The week before their first invasion on Ireland, Arthur and Lancelot had one last training session, which got extremely heated, and Lancelot unleashed his full power, shattering Caliburn in a single hit. As Lancelot was from Avalon, he suggested that Arthur go to Avalon to get a new sword. Arthur agreed, and travelled to the lake to meet with Vivian. Vivian, seeing that Arthur had been worthy of Caliburn, gave Arthur a new sword, Excalibur, as well as the full blessings of Avalon. Knights of the Round (Continued) Once Arthur had Excalibur, Britain proceeded to go to war with all of the surrounding countries, and built the legend of the Round Table. They encountered many beasts now thought of as mythical and slew them to extinction, and built up a large armory of magical weapons. Camlann Eventually, Arthur received a letter that was claimed to have come from Vivian calling Arthur away. In truth, this was sent by Morgan, Arthurs assassin older sister who wanted to destroy his kingdom. She used her magic to convince Sir Mordred and Sir Agravain that they were in fact her sons and were put there as spies for her. While Arthur was out on a wild goose chase, Morgan's alliance destroyed the Round Table from the inside, killing all of Arthur's husbands. Afterwards, they collected all of Arthurs enemies at Camlann to destroy the kingdom once and for all. Arthur returned to face their entire army alone, managing to cut through hundreds of soldiers including Mordred and Agravain, but as Mordred's Clarent was a sword of peace, Excalibur broke against it. Without his extra power, Arthur still stood valiantly but eventually fell in battle. Merlin retrieved his body a week later and formed a contract with Avalon so that in time he would be able to resurrect Arthur. Weapons King Arthur used a variety of weapons throughout his time as a knight. These include: -Caliburn -Excalibur -Clarent -Carnwennan -PrydwenCategory:Round Table